Interkulturelle Wirtschaftskommunikation Gruppe B
Interpersonale Kommunikation | Dr. des. Halyna Leontiy Thesenpapier vom 31.03.2009 | Ann-Sophie Wacker und Katharina Vorwig Günthner, S. (1991) ‚PI LAO ZHENG („Müdigkeit im Kampf“). Zur Begegnung deutscher und chinesischer Gesprächsstile’ in Bernd-Dietrich Müller (Hrsg.) Interkulturelle Wirtschaftskommunikation. S.294-324. Jung, A. et al. (2004) ‚Culture Matters – The Success-Story of the Volkswagen-Skoda Venture’ in Faust, M. Voskamp, U. und V. Wittke (Hrsg.) European Industrial Restructuring in a Global Economy: Fragmentation and Relocation of Value Chains. S.201-217. Kommunikationsprozesse zwischen Angehörigen verschiedener Kulturkreise sind leichter zum Scheitern verurteilt als solche zwischen Angehörigen derselben Kulturgruppe. Dies bezieht sich neben der alltäglichen Interaktion auch auf andere gesellschaftliche Bereiche, wie zum Beispiel den signifikanten Teilbereich Wirtschaft. Interkulturelle Wirtschaftskommunikation, als Gegenstandsbereich, bezieht sich auf wirtschaftsbezogenes kommunikatives Handeln zwischen Interaktionsteilnehmer mit unterschiedlicher kultureller Herkunft. Zu den Handlungsfeldern, in denen kulturelle Differenzen von besonderer Bedeutung sein können, zählen unter Anderem die Bereiche Führung und Organisation, Marketingkommunikation und interne Unternehmenskommunikation.1 Theoretische wie empirische Studien kommen zu dem Schluss, dass interkulturelles Verständnis einem schwierigen und fragilen Prozess entspringt. Thesen These 1 Wirtschaftliche Verhandlungsgespräche stellen Sprechsituationen dar, die kulturspezifische Merkmale aufweisen. (Günthner, S.297) Als Mitglieder einer Kulturgemeinschaft verfügen wir über gewisse „kommunikative Kompetenzen“, d.h. man „weiß“, auch ohne die Regeln zu kennen, in welchen Situationen man sich wie zu verhalten hat. Neben der unreflektierten Anwendung der grammatischen Strukturen sind Angehörige eines Kulturkreises in der Lage, bestimmte Sprechereignisse und Gattungstypen situationsadäquat anzuwenden und auch zu interpretieren. Allerdings verliert sich dieses Phänomen, das Günthner als die „Unauffälligkeit des Selbstverständlichen“ beschreibt, in den Unsicherheiten, die sich aus dem Zusammentreffen „fremder“ Verhaltensweisen in interkulturellen Begegnungen ergeben. These 2 In interkulturellen Kontexten können unterschiedliche Konventionen der Durchführung ähnlicher Sprechereignisse aufeinandertreffen. (Günthner, S.298) Eine als angemessen erscheinende kommunikative Strategie oder Gattung kann in einer fremdkulturellen Umgebung bzw. in interkulturellen Interaktionen, unpassend sein. Ein Beispiel hierfür findet sich in Verhandlungsgesprächen zwischen Deutschen und Chinesen. Demnach berichtet ein deutscher Sinologe, dass deutsche Verhandlungspartner eine Vorliebe für das Erzählen von Witzen zur Auflockerung der angespannten Atmosphäre zu haben scheinen. Diese Gesprächsstrategie wird in China jedoch als situationsinadäquat aufgefasst, sodass der Dolmetscher den Chinesen die deutsche Konvention erläutern muss, und nicht nur übersetzt sondern auch als Vermittler zwischen den zwei Kulturen fungiert. These 3 Soziokulturelle Diskrepanzen, wie unterschiedliche Formen und Auffassungen von Höflichkeit, divergierende Interaktionsformen sowie verschiedene Gesprächsstile beeinträchtigen bzw. beenden die Aussicht auf erfolgreiche wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit. (Günthner, S.297) Sofern die Gesprächspartner nicht ausreichend mit den Gesprächsroutinen, Wertvorstellungen, Interaktionskonventionen und Diskursstrategien der fremden Kultur vertraut sind, besteht bei jeder Verhandlung - sowohl auf persönlicher, akademischer als auch auf wirtschaftlicher Ebene - die Gefahr des Scheiterns. Nach Young ergaben sich in einer US-Umfrage über amerikanisch-chinesische Verhandlungsgespräche folgende mögliche Ursachen für das Scheitern interkultureller Verhandlungen. Hierzu zählen unterschiedliche Muster im Interaktionsverhalten, sowie kulturell-bedingte Diskursstile, die zum Zusammenbruch der Gespräche geführt haben. Demnach scheint das Misslingen vieler wirtschaftlicher Verhandlungen zwischen westlichen und chinesischen Partnern als Konsequenz der Gesprächzusammenbrüche, bedingt durch die oben genannten Faktoren. These 4 „Eine Quelle für Verständigungsschwierigkeiten in interkulturellen Gesprächsituationen stellt mangelndes Rezipientendesign dar.“ (Günthner, S.306) Generell orientiert sich der Sprecher in seiner Kommunikation am Rezipientenwissen, d.h. Äußerungen seitens des Sprechers werden in Abhängigkeit des Grades des Rezipientenwissens getätigt. Nach Auer/Kotthoff tendieren „non-native“ Sprecher im Gegensatz zu Muttersprachlern dazu, zu wenig mit dem Rezipienten zu kooperieren. Bedingt durch die fehlenden sprachlichen Kompetenzen des Sprechers werden Informationen oftmals zu umständlich und ausführlich kommuniziert. Dies gilt nicht nur in Bezug auf die Erkennung des Rezipientenwissens seitens des Sprechers, sondern auch auf die Problematik der gekonnten Einsetzung strukturellen Mittel, „die den Zuschnitt auf das Hintergrundwissen des jeweils individuellen Gesprächspartners indizieren.“ (Günthner, S.306) These 5 „Während individualistische Kulturen das „Ich“ als primären Fokus des sozialen Verhaltens betrachten und individuellen Zielen, Rechten und Bedürfnissen eine hohe Priorität einräumen, steht bei kollektivistischen Kulturen die „Wir-„ Identität mit einer Orientierung auf Gruppenziele und kollektive Bedürfnisse im Mittelpunkt.“ (Günthner, S.303) Diese Differenzierung wurde von dem Anthropologen Hsu als Basis für seine vergleichende Studie zwischen Amerikanern und Chinesen herangezogen. Während die Amerikaner, die nach Hall den „low-context“ Kulturen (westlicher Kulturkreis) zugeordnet werden können, eine individuelle Lebensweise vorziehen, steht bei den Chinesen die Kollektiv-Orientierung und Konformität als sozial und kulturell hoch geschätztes Element im Fokus. Dies charakterisiert sie als eine der „high-context“ Kulturen, zu denen noch weitere fernöstliche Kulturen zählen. Diese zwei gegensätzlichen Definitionen zur Differenzierung von Kulturkreisen verweisen auf kulturspezifische Merkmale, die das Interaktionsverhalten ihrer Mitglieder maßgeblich beeinflussen. Unterschiedlich geprägte Gesprächsmodi, Gesprächsstile und Diskursstrategien erschweren einem reibungslosen Gesprächsverlaufs. These 6 „Unsicherheiten sowie bestimmte Stereotypen hinsichtlich der Interpretation ‚fremder’ Verhaltensweisen kommen auf.“ (Günthner, S.301) Infolge dessen birgt Kommunikation, basierend auf kulturell definierten Stereotypen, die Gefahr der Eskalation - insbesondere in kritischen Situationen. Dies kann zu einer „negative communication spiral“ im individuellen, sowie im kollektiven Interaktionsraum führen. (Jung, S.12) Günthner erläutert die Zuschreibung von Stereotypen anhand verschiedener Erfahrungsberichte. Beispielsweise werden Chinesen klischeehaft als undurchschaubar bezeichnet. Ihr Sprachstil erscheint ausweichend, indirekt und emotionslos, während den Deutschen Aggressivität, verletzende Direktheit, Kulturlosigkeit, sowie ungehobeltes und grobes Verhalten vorgeworfen wird. Die Auto- und Heterostereotypen, d.h. die Selbstbilder innerhalb eines Kulturkreises, sowie sich etablierende Fremdbilder, führen zwangsläufig zu Verständigungs- und Kommunikationsproblemen in der interkulturellen Interaktion; sowie Wirtschaftskommunikation. Dies bezieht sich sowohl auf individuelle Begegnungen und Verhandlungen zwischen Geschäftsleuten verschiedener Kulturkreise, wie auch auf interne Führungs-, Organisations- und Kommunikationsstrukturen international aufgestellter Unternehmungen. Hieraus ergibt sich einerseits die Gefahr des Scheiterns der anfänglichen Verhandlungsgespräche, wie auch der mögliche Zusammenbruch bereits existierender interkultureller Wirtschaftskonstrukte. These 7 Als Vorraussetzung einer erfolgreichen gemeinsamen Verständigung bzw. des gegenseitigen Verständnis wird ein geteilter und offener Gebrauch von Auto- und Heterostereotypen angesehen. (Jung, S.11) Unterstützt durch eine „harmonizing semantic“ und situationsabhängige Methoden der Konfliktbewältigung und Toleranzsteigerung, fungieren Auto- und Heterostereotypen als generell gültige Erklärungsmaßstäbe der „Anderen“. Im Fall des Joint Venture VW-Skoda wird die deutsche Arbeitsmentalität als systematisch, geordnet und detailliert planend charakterisiert. Dem gegenüber steht die tschechische Bescheidenheit, Flexibilität, sowie ihre Affinität zu spontanen Entscheidungen. Diese kulturspezifischen Merkmale werden als positive Stereotypen bezeichnet. Darauf aufbauend kann ein Rahmen erstellt werden, in dem sich kontroverse Ansichten thematisieren lassen und Konflikte in eingeschränktem Maße diskutiert werden können. These 8 Der Erfolg oder Misserfolg von interkulturellen Geschäftsbeziehungen ist abhängig von der Rekonstruktion von Prozessen bzw. Mechanismen, die unterschiedliche Relevanzsysteme von Interaktion und Kommunikation zusammenführen und somit Konfliktpotenzial absorbieren und Missverständnissen vorbeugen. (Jung, S.5) Die Etablierung einer „hybrid (corporate) culture“ erscheint als die erfolgversprechendste Methode zur Schaffung einer gemeinsamen Identität, in der einzelne Merkmale der spezifischen Kulturen vereint sind. Neben der Kollektividentität bleibt die individuelle kulturelle Identität bestehen, vorausgesetzt die Interaktionspartner akzeptieren und tolerieren kulturell bedingte Unterschiede im Kommunikationsverhalten. These 9 Es findet eine Angleichung in Bezug auf die Methoden zur Verarbeitung von kulturellen Differenzen im Kommunikationsverhalten statt. Kulturell bedingte Unterschiede in den Auffassungs- und Interpretationsmustern an sich bleiben jedoch bestehen. (Jung, S.13) Interkulturelle Interaktionen erschließen einen sogenannten „third space“, in dem neben dem gemeinsamen Verständnis und der daraus resultierenden Identität, auch die kulturell bedingten Differenzen bestehen bleiben können. Exemplarische Fallstudie: Joint Venture VW-Skoda Kontext 1989 – Das politische und wirtschaftliches Umfeld unterliegt radikalem Wandel. Das Skoda Management erkennt frühzeitig die Notwendigkeit der Integration in den westlichen Markt. 1990 – nach zahlreichen Verhandlungen, kommuniziert die tschechische Regierung ihre Entscheidung mit Volkswagen zusammenzuarbeiten. 1991 – Im April beginnt die offizielle Zusammenarbeit (Joint Venture) von VW und Skoda. Herausforderungen Zusätzlich zur Notwenigkeit der Anpassung an strukturelle Veränderungen im sozialen, wirtschaftlichen und politischen Kontext, bestehen sprachlich bedingte Probleme in der internen Kommunikation. Die seitens Skoda vertraglich festgelegten Bedingungen und Zielvorgaben sowie die zwangsläufig vorhandene Asymmetrie in Bezug auf Kapital, Know-How und technologische Standards seitens VW, erfordern eine hohe gegenseitige Akzeptanz. Für die erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit dieser Kooperationspartner ist die Motivierung der Mitarbeiter ein entscheidender Faktor. Umsetzung In den Folgejahren durchläuft Skoda einen Restrukturierungsprozess in finanzieller, organisatorischer und technologischer Hinsicht. Hierdurch konnte Skoda in seiner Produktion an den westlichen Markt anschließen d.h. seine Produkte technologisch wie auch ästhetisch westlichen Standards angleichen. Im Zuge dessen war es möglich sowohl die Produktpalette zu erweitern, wie auch bisherige Vertriebskanäle auszubauen und zu ergänzen. In den Jahren 1991 bis 1999 verdoppelte sich somit die Zahl der Länder in die Skoda exportierte. Mit Hilfe eines internen Kommunikationsrahmens in dem interkultureller Austausch ermöglicht wurde, entstand gleichzeitig eine starke „hybrid corporate culture“. Die Motivation und Akzeptanz seitens der Mitarbeiter wurde zudem durch schnelle Erfolge im operativen Geschäft und durch interne Anreizsysteme gefördert. Fazit Interkulturelle (Wirtschafts-) Kommunikation ist maßgeblich durch kulturspezifische Merkmale geprägt. In solchen Begegnungen kommt es oftmals zu Verhaltensunsicherheiten und stereotypen Zuschreibungen, die zu Gesprächsabbrüchen führen können. Dennoch besteht ein unterschiedlicher Grad in der Diskrepanz von Kulturen und Kommunikationsformen. Beispielsweise ergeben sich in der Kommunikation zwischen Mittel- und Osteuropäern andere bzw. geringfügigere Probleme, als im interkulturellen Austausch zwischen westlichen und fernöstlichen Gesprächspartnern. Außerdem ist der Erfolg- bzw. Misserfolg interkultureller Interaktion kontextabhängig, situations- und personenspezifisch. Hieraus ergibt sich, dass keine allgemeingültigen Mechanismen zur Förderung und Verbesserung interkultureller Kommunikation bestehen. Vielmehr müssen Lösungsansätze auf Kontext, Situation und Teilnehmer abgestimmt werden. Kritik Die Erfolgsgeschichte des Joint Venture VW-Skoda bietet zwar einerseits ein Beispiel für erfolgreiche Wirtschaftskommunikation, kann jedoch keine allgemeingültigen Lösungsansätze zur Problematik der interkulturellen Wirtschaftskommunikation aufzeigen. Somit scheinen in diesem Beispiel externe Einflussfaktoren wie ein radikaler politischer und wirtschaftlicher Wandel, zum Gelingen der Unternehmung beigetragen zu haben. Auch im Fall der Studie zu deutsch-chinesischen Verhandlungsgesprächen kann es keine Allgemeingültig der Erkenntnisse geben. Obwohl Günthner in ihrer Forschung zu deutsch-chinesischen Geschäftsbeziehungen sehr ausführlich und anschaulich gearbeitet hat, ergibt sich aus der Fokussierung auf die Begegnung dieser zwei Kulturen, das Problem der Nicht-Generalisierbarkeit. Hieraus ergibt sich eine schlechte Vergleichbarkeit der beiden Textvorlagen, da unterschiedliche Kulturen und Kommunikationsgattungen thematisiert werden. PDF und Präsentation Bild:Präsentation_Wacker&Vorwig.pdf Bild:Thesenpapier_Interkulturelle_Wirtschaftskommunikation_Wacker&Vorwig.pdf